El renacer del fénix
by xochipilli
Summary: Ve y encuentra un objetivo, algo que le de sentido a tu vida y te regrese el sentimiento de pertenencia, no puede ser conmigo, no quiero que camines detrás de mí toda la vida, no puedo destruirte de esa forma, prefiero verte ... [DMxHG] [SBxRL,slash]
1. Chapter 1

El renacer del fénix

Universo alterno: Lily E. Potter falló, el pequeño Harry fue sepultado junto a sus padres; años después, las calles se tiñen de rojo con la sangre de los inocentes, ahora es el turno de mujeres y hombres ordinarios levantar el vuelo a distancias increíbles para recordar al mundo porque luchamos. Cuando no hay héroes, tenemos que salvarnos por nuestros propios medios.

Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcan de los libros es mío.

Pareja: Hermione/Draco

---------------------- --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------

Godric's Hollow

La noche era opaca, no se podía vislumbrar una sola estrella en el cielo, era como si la luna estuviera de duelo, un grito rompió el silencio, de repente una calavera de reluciente color verde se dibujó sobre las casas, un mal augurio.

Albus Dumbledore llegó a la casa de los Potter y entró sin esperar a que los aurores hicieran los hechizos necesarios para buscar alguna maldición que los asesinos hubieran dejado detrás, aquí no había nada, nada excepto muerte. El primer cuerpo que vio fue el de James Potter, yacía con su varita en el suelo, no había señal de pelea, el joven no tuvo oportunidad de morir como merecía, continuó hacia la recamara del pequeño Harry, antes de entrar sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, sabía lo que encontraría y sin embargo… la esperanza muere al último.

- Y ahora qué hacemos Albus, los Potter y su hijo eran nuestra última esperanza, todos creímos en la profecía, nunca pensamos que…- habló una mujer de apariencia estricta, su voz sonaba desesperada.

- Nuestra batalla terminó, Voldemort va a ganar, impondrá un régimen de dolor y sangre, pero no todo está perdido, cuando el tirano esté a un paso del poder absoluto, cuando se sienta seguro en su trono de terror, cuando el mundo este a sus pies… los soldados del fénix se levantaran de las cenizas para gritar por última vez que preferimos morir de pie a vivir de rodillas- el anciano estaba cansado, las runas antiguas habían enseñado esta posibilidad, pero la profecía parecía inequívoca, ahora sólo quedaba pelear, dejar la vida en el campo de batalla.

Al escuchar estas palabras, los aurores sintieron el escalofrió del miedo y de la esperanza juntos, una sensación de muerte y renacimiento, sólo algo es seguro, hay kilómetros que caminar y promesas que guardar antes de dormir.

- Kingsley, plan B entra en acción ahora- anunció un hombre con un ojo falso a otro joven auror.

Al salir de la casa, Albus Dumbledore se topó con una escena peor que la anterior, Sirius Balck estaba hincado ante su amigo de toda la vida pidiéndole que por favor abriera los ojos, en unos cuantos minutos el antes apuesto y gallardo joven había envejecido carcomido por la muerte de su hermano de sangre. Nunca había visto llorar a ese hombre, nunca quería verlo de nuevo.

--------------------

Quince años después

Los gritos de su madre despertaron a Hermione, eran aterradores, se confundían con las voces y risas de hombres, la única voz que faltaba era la de su padre, rápidamente la chica se levantó de la cama y sin interesarse por su atuendo corrió hacia su madre, de repente: silencio, no más gritos, no más risas, sólo siseos provenientes del cuarto de sus padres. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, "están muertos, corre, sal de aquí, corre, sálvate, corre, vive", lentamente vio como se abría la puerta del dormitorio principal, un hombre con capa negra y máscara salió de la recámara, al verla se congeló asombrado, Hermione vio como levantaba una varita, sin pensarlo levantó su mano y con un movimiento arrojó al hombre de regreso al cuarto, medio segundo después se volteó y corrió como nunca había corrido antes, sintió varios pasos detrás, gritos, sólo un poco más, estiró su mano para abrir la puerta, al ver lo que estaba delante, un grito ensordecedor se quedó atrapado en su garganta. El hombre en el umbral apuntó su varita a la chica y susurró _"desmayus"_, la chica perdió la consciencia y cayó al suelo.

- Mándala al campamento- ordenó el hombre, inmediatamente una mujer detrás de él, sacó algo de su bolsillo, lo colocó sobre la palma de Hermione y la chica desapareció un segundo después.

- Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí, Sirius Black, sabes, estaba pensando que si hace quince años no hubieras sido tan idiota tal vez el día de hoy estarías salvando a tu propio ahijado en vez de esa mocosa- el hombre enmascarado había llegado a ver como la chica que debía llevar a su señor era transportada hacía el campamento de la resistencia, eso no era bueno.

- Lestrange, podría quedarme y discutir contigo todos los posibles "y si hubieras" pero prefiero "_expelliarmus"-_ el hechizo tomó al enmascarado por sorpresa, y Sirius Black lo vio caer con satisfacción, pero inmediatamente se arrojó hacia un lado para dejar paso a sus compañeros, la batalla inmediatamente se volvió sangrienta.

Del otro lado de la calle, una anciana despertó a su marido¿oyes eso?, le preguntó, pero el hombre estaba ocupado marcando un número en el teléfono, "hay ruidos extraños en la casa de mis vecinos, creo que podrían ser los hombres del orfanato", en cuanto colgó el teléfono, el anciano se asomó por la ventana, pudo ver a una gran ave desplegar sus alas y la vio volar hacia el cielo, sintió que tal vez no todo serían malas noticias, por primera vez sintió una esperanza comenzar a renacer en su interior, ya era hora, el mundo necesita héroes hoy más que nunca.

-------------------

Campamento fénix

- ¿Ya despertó?- Preguntó Sirius Black, sus ropas desgarradas dejaban entrever heridas y cicatrices en su cuerpo.

- Si, en cuanto llegó al campamento, nos dio una buena pelea, tuvimos que volver a dormirla, requirió tres hechizos, la inmovilicé para que no vuelva a intentar huir, tiene potencial- Remus Lupin anunció a su comandante mientras veía su túnica ensangrentada.

- No es mía – dijo Sirius Black al ver la mirada de su subordinado y amigo – tuve un pequeño altercado con Lestrange, ya sabes la clase de masoquista que es-.

- Ya despertó otra vez, está enojada, me llamo cosas que nunca he oído antes- anunció aturdido un joven de cabello negro, le habían encargado vigilar a la nueva chica, al verla dormir no se imaginó la clase de fiera que era, una leona con traje de cordero.

En cuanto Sirius Black escuchó las palabras de Neville Longbottom se echó a reír por primera vez en años.

- Bueno, vamos a ver que clase de chica es capaz de perturbar Stonehenge- y sin decir más el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

II: La resistencia

Disclaimer: Saben qué? He pensado que como en esta historia no hay Harry Potter, todo es mío. He secuestrado a los personajes y no los voy a regresar hasta que los pasee a todos por los jardines de la locura y la angustia.

----------

Nunca deseó tanto como hoy poder morir, no era sólo el dolor físico, sino la angustia que nubla los sentidos, el miedo que corroe los huesos, si al menos tuviera la certeza de que al final del túnel hay luz, pero este túnel es infinito y lo único que hay aquí es oscuridad.

- Así que me fallaste Rabastan- siseó una voz fría, inhumana.

- Lo siento, mi Señor, los rebeldes llegaron y transportaron a la sangre sucia- contestó el hombre desde detrás de su máscara.

- Sabes que no tolero las excusas- repuso el hombre de rasgos animales.- Denle un mes- dijo a uno de sus sirvientes.

Involuntariamente, el esfínter del hombre se abrió, pero no le importó, ya nada importa cuando tienes que pasar un mes en _"Tártaro"_.

- Vamos, Lestrange, tal ves tengas surte y Flint siga ahí para hacerte compañía, entró apenas ayer- dijo burlón Trúfan McDugrey, un mortífago que actualmente tenía el favor de su señor, haber cuanto le dura. Al irse acercando al lugar, el ambiente comenzó a oler putrefacto y tuvo que arrastrar al condenado.

- Te hace sentir nostalgia por los dementores y un gran aprecio por los "_crucio"_ de antaño, no?

Sin esperar a ver si el prisionero tenía una última petición, el mortifago hizo una señal a las furias que estaban en la entrada y en cuanto se abrió una puerta empujó a Rabastan Lestrange a la misma suerte que mejores hombres no habían soportado.

-----

- Lucius, lo que hablas son blasfemias, si alguien te llegara a oír… no te tengo que decir lo que sucedería.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que he vivido bajo una roca los últimos diez años? Lo sé, sé las consecuencias si esto falla, pero, Severus no le puedo hacer esto a mi hijo.

El hombre de negro, se detuvo y miró a su amigo, nunca había visto a Lucius Malfoy desesperado.

- Déjame pensarlo

----

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Sirius Black a la chica que había salvado hace unas horas.

- Sabías que esa es la pregunta más compleja que le puedes hacer a alguien- respondió Hermione, mientras el chico se había ido tuvo tiempo de razonar que si querían lastimarla no le hubieran dado una cama agradable y comida.

- Creí que la más compleja era ¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida?- Sirius reconoció su táctica de evasión y decidió seguirle el juego.

- No, pero también está allá arriba, junto a ¿De donde vienen los bebés?- Continuo la chica.

- Sí, todo el concepto de "parto" es muy… anómalo - dijo divertido el hombre.

- ¿Mis padres?- Preguntó la chica

- Murieron, lo siento- Y Sirius Black se sorprendió de que fuera cierto, realmente sentía la perdida de la chica, hacía años que no sentía nada. Había estado caminado al lado de la muerte tanto tiempo que estaba seguro de que su simpatía se había ido quedando rezagada hasta que finalmente se perdió en el oscuro lugar que es su corazón, allá adentro, junto a sus sonrisas y recuerdos de una vida pasada; extraño, tenía la vaga idea de haber sido feliz hace mucho tiempo.

La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza en señal de haber oído, las noticias no le sorprendían, ya se las esperaba pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, no quería comenzar a llorar por lo perdido por que sabía que nunca pararía.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó, aunque ya se había dado una idea.

- Antes que nada, sabes que eres una bruja?- Le preguntó el hombre.

- Si, mi bisabuelo fue un brujo-chaman de Centroamérica- Informó Hermione Granger. El hombre la miró sorprendido, creía que todo eso eran cuentos.

- ¿Tienes una varita?- Preguntó Sirius.

- No, no la necesito- declaró la castaña. Sirius la miró escéptico.

- Registramos ondulaciones extrañas en Salisbury, ¿eras tú?- Preguntó el hombre.

- No lo sé- dijo la chica, se receptor acepto esta respuesta con un gesto de la cabeza.

- Tenemos el pergamino de nombres de Hogwarts, es un papel en donde aparecen los niños de 11 años capaces de hacer magia, tú debes tener al menos 16, por que no apareciste registrada hace 5 años - La chica simplemente movió los hombros.

- No lo sé, tal vez por que viví con mi bisabuelo en un lugar protegido, regrese hace unos días- dijo.

- No sé que tanto sepas del mundo mágico en Europa y Asia, pero actualmente el mundo mágico está dominado por un mago negro que se llama a si mismo Lord Voldemort, en los últimos cinco años la guerra ha alcanzado al mundo muggle, no había sido lo bastante obvia para poner a la gente en alerta, los actos de violencia habían sido paulatinos y Voldemort se tomaba la molestia de cubrir sus huellas, pero en los últimos meses… bueno supongo que habrás leído los diarios muggle, la gente cree que se aproxima el Apocalipsis y sabes qué? No están muy equivocados-

- Bien, sé lo suficiente sobre Voldemort y sus esclavos, ahora quiero saber ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hago aquí?- Replicó la chica sintiéndose abrumada, todo lo que dijo el hombre ya lo sabía pero… escucharlo relatar la batalla que ha luchado toda su vida, de una forma tan desprendida era… doloroso.

- Bien, nosotros somos la resistencia, somos la última línea de defensa de la, ahora extinta, Orden del Fénix. Y no sabemos que haces aquí, tú dinos…

----------

- Lucius, mi paciencia se acaba-

- Mi señor, quiero que el chico este completamente preparado, no quisiera hacerle perder su tiempo con un mocoso incapaz de servirlo- Dijo el hombre rubio con voz fría y controlada.

- Bien, pero escucha esto: lo quiero hincado frente a mí en su cumpleaños, listo para recibir mi marca- decretó el hombre pseudo-serpiente.

- Por supuesto su alteza- replicó Lucius Malfoy

- Bien retírate.

En cuanto Lucius Malfoy salió del ex-castillo de Hogwarts, ahora mejor conocido como Inframundo, se Apareció en la Mansión Malfoy decidido a poner su plan en acción, esto ya no era divertido, había dejado de serlo desde hace 18 años cuando tuvo que matar a su primera victima y se dio cuenta de que esto era en serio. Ahora estaba dispuesto a jugarse la vida en _"Tártaro",_ todopor darle una oportunidad a su hijo, vivir tantos años entre muerte y oscuridad lo había hecho apreciar la vida y la luz.


	3. Chapter 3

III: Campamento fénix

_- Bien, nosotros somos la resistencia, somos la última línea de defensa de la, ahora extinta, Orden del Fénix. Y no sabemos que haces aquí, tú dinos… _

-------

Hermione lo miró confundida, como podía ella saber que hacía allí, ellos fueron los que la transportaron.

- Tú dime ¿qué hacían en tu casa los mortífagos¿Por qué tuvimos que salvarte y traerte aquí para protegerte¿Por qué te quiere Voldemort? Y lo más importante ¿cómo fuiste capaz de revivir fugazmente Stonehenge? Porque ambos sabemos que fuiste tú - dijo Sirius Black.

Hermione solamente bajó la cabeza, sabía por qué pero no quería decirlo, eso implicaría revivir aquella noche, los gritos, las llamas, la impotencia, el coraje ante su propia incapacidad, el desamparo de aquellos niños.

- Estamos en el campamento fénix, aquí estamos todos los que no tenemos más que perder y los que no quieren seguir perdiendo, los que no queremos vivir de rodillas en la oscuridad. Eres bienvenida a unirte a nosotros, si no quieres no importa, igualmente haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para impedir que Voldemort te encuentre pero necesitamos saber todo-. Sirius había notado que necesitaba ganarse la confianza de la chica para hacerla hablar.

Finalmente, Hermione tomó una decisión, inhaló y buscó la mirada del hombre con sus ojos, si alguien entendería, sería él, de guerrero a guerrero, nadie entiende mejor a un protector que otro protector. Hermione comenzó a hablar, resucitando cada momento en su mente.

_Acababa de bajar del avión, sus padres la estaban esperando__ con sonrisas de dolor, Hermione se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos, si los tiempos hubieran sido distintos tal vez habría habido grandes letreros de bienvenida, confeti y serpentinas, pero los Granger sólo sentían miedo al volver a ver a su hija, miedo porque llegaba cuando más peligro corría._

_En el camino a su casa, los Granger se detuvieron frente a un establecimiento de comida, sus padres se bajaron a comprar la cena mientras Hermione esperaba en el carro, de repente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, inquieta se movió en su asiento y observó por la ventana pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, salió del carro y movió los ojos por la calle, había algo cerca, pero ¿qué era?_

_Hermione comenzó a caminar por la calle sin darse cuenta de a donde iba, dobló la esquina y justo enfrente vio un edificio "Orfanato estatal" se leía en la entrada, algo había ahí, algo… maligno, si Hermione viviera su vida con banda sonora, en ese momento habría escuchado la música rápida que ponen en las películas de suspenso cuando el asesino está detrás del personaje._

_Hermione se acercó a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo, en cuanto puso su mano sobre la puerta, ésta se abrió y Hermione entró sin pensarlo, lo primero que vio fue un gran patio con algunos juguetes en el suelo, enfrente estaba el edificio en donde dormían los niños, al ver que no había nada más Hermione se dio la vuelta para regresar pero en la última planta se prendió una pequeña luz, era como una vela pero la luz que ofrecía iluminaba casi toda la habitación, un hombre con capa la sostenía y detrás suyo había más hombres vestidos igual, en cuanto los vio, Hermione recordó las palabras de su bisabuelo "hay seres malignos que se alimentan de la muerte de los inocentes, siguen a un hombre negro, un hombre sin alma que no puede morir, su inmortalidad es nuestra culpa, tú debes remediar nuestros errores, regresar el balance al mundo, el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, ése es tu deber, ayudar a los hombres que pelean contra él"._

_La chica entró al edificio sin saber que podía hacer, sabía que los niños del orfanato corrían peligro, pero también estaba segura de que no podía enfrentarse a los hombres sin algún tipo de plan, hacer algo sin saber exactamente el propósito de aquéllos individuos sería estúpido, de repente comenzaron a escuharse gritos espantosos, la chica comenzó a correr y entró al primer dormitorio, al parecer eran lo niños más pequeños, todos se habían despertado con las voces de auxilio, al ver a la castaña se la quedaron viendo con miedo._

_- Rápido síganme, debemos salir de aquí- ordenó Hermione a los niños, había comenzado a oler humo, el edificio se estaba incendiando, debía sacar a los niños lo antes posible. _

_Al ver que los niños no se movían de sus camas, la chica se acercó a la primera niña que vio, debía tener al menos tres años, y estaba llorando._

_- Vamos, tenemos que salir, todo va a estar bien- la tranquilizó Hermione, tomó a la niña en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, todos los demás niños se levantaron de sus camas y la seguían, el ambiente era cada vez más caluroso y el humo comenzaba a nublar la vista. _

_- Traten de no respirar el humo, tápense la nariz con una mano y con la otra tomen la mano de su compañero, quédense juntos, ya casi estamos en la salida – ordenó Hermione._

_Cuando llegaron a la puerta Hermione intento abrirla, pero no pudo, estaba atascada, puso a la niña que cargaba en el suelo y lo intentó otra vez con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pasaba nada, los hombres habían sellado todo tipo de salidas, Hermione miró a los niños que estaban a sus espaldas, todos estaban llorando, y muchos comenzaban a asfixiarse, el calor era insoportable. _

_La desesperación comenzó a invadirla, los gritos de los chicos que dormían en los pisos más altos la hacían sentir impotente, volvió a intentar abrir la puerta, nada; intentó abrirla con su mente, nada; la golpeó hasta que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar, nada. La niña que había cargado abrazó las piernas de la castaña y ocultó su rostro sucio entre sus pequeños brazos, Hermione comprendió que la niña se había resignado, eso la molestó, la hizo sentir odio contra la vida, contra la muerte, contra todo, ningún niño debería tener que resignarse a morir, ningún niño debería sentir tanto miedo que lo haga temblar de pies a cabeza, ningún niño debería conocer la maldad de un psicópata que no puede superar sus traumas de la infancia. _

_La chica cerró los ojos y se concentró__, su poder no sería suficiente para romper la magia negra que rodeaba el edificio, pero si lograba canalizar la fuente de magia antigua más cercana, tal vez lograría conseguirlo…se agachó y tocó el suelo, de repente lo sintió, era como si un poder dormido hubiera escuchado sus súplicas, fue un segundo fugaz solamente, pero fue suficiente para romper la barrera de magia negra en la que estaban atrapados, la puerta no se abrió, pero apareció un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que pasara un hombre adulto. _

_En cuanto salieron los niños Hermione regresó, intentó subir pero las llamas ya habían llegado a la primera planta del edificio, era imposible pasar, sin embargo no podía dar la vuelta y salir, todavía se escuchaban muchos gritos, no podía retroceder…_

_- Srta. t__iene que salir de aquí- dijo un hombre de traje amarillo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la arrastraba hacia el hoyo que había en la puerta. _

- Los bomberos intentaron apagar el fuego, pero no pudieron hacerlo, sólo cuando murió el último de los niños que quedaron atrapados en el edificio, comenzaron a ceder las llamas- terminó finalmente Hermione.

- Los orfanatos son la especialidad de Voldemort, hemos impedido algunas matanzas, pero no siempre nos enteramos a tiempo- dijo Sirius Black mientras veía a la chica tratar de retener sus lágrimas, no intentó ofrecerle consuelo, no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerla sentir mejor, cosas como "hiciste lo que pudiste", "no fue tu culpa" ó "lo detendremos un día", no sirven de nada, no hay nada que pueda borrar el sentimiento de fracaso; cuando el protector falla, la sangre de los inocentes cubre sus manos; él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

- ¿Cómo despertaste Sotonehenge?- preguntó Sirius cuando vio que la chica había retomado el control de sus emociones.

- Es en realidad muy simple, pero llegar ahí requiere tiempo, no sé si te lo puedo explicar, lo mejor que te puedo decir es que es como un sexto sentido, todos los magos y brujas lo tienen, pero no está desarrollado lo suficiente – contestó la chica lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿Por qué no necesitas una varita?- siguió el hombre con su interrogación.

- Porque me he acostumbrado a hacer las cosas sin una, lo que una varita hace es canalizar la magia del usuario y proyectarla en un objeto o persona. Yo he sido entrenada para canalizar mi magia con la mente-.

- ¿Quién te entrenó?- preguntó Sirius interesado.

- Mi bisabuelo- contestó la chica simplemente.

El hombre estaba a punto de preguntarle quién era su bisabuelo cuando un chico pelirrojo entró corriendo a la tienda donde estaban.

- Sirius, te necesitamos, intrusos, podría ser una emboscada - gritó el muchacho.

En cuanto escuchó estas palabras, el hombre inmediatamente se puso de pie y salió de la tienda, gritando instrucciones.

- Oliver mantén el perímetro lo más que puedas, Adrián organiza a tu escuadra, ustedes van primero… Katie tú ya sabes tus órdenes- todos los ocupantes del campamento estaban haciendo una u otra cosa, parecía un caos, pero al observarlos detenidamente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que todo tenía un orden y seguían una estrategia.

La castaña decidió quedarse en un rincón y tratar de no estorbar, las presencias que se acercaban al campamento no parecían ser muchas, tal vez dos o tres, su poder era negro pero no logró detectar malas intenciones, al parecer los mortífagoz que se acercaban venían en son de paz.


	4. Chapter 4

IV: Draco Malfoy

- Concéntrate más, en unas semanas te vas a presentar ante el Señor Oscuro y qué vas a hacer cuando te pida torturar y matar a un asqueroso muggle ¿eh? Decirle que eres un maldito pacifista, o que las maldiciones no se te dan pero eres más que bueno con los hechizos de curación. Lucius te ha descuidado mucho, te estás volviendo una nena delicada; carajo, pero si todavía eres un maldito virgen- gritó un hombre de túnica negra a un chico rubio.

- Púdrete-. Draco Malfoy estaba harto del hombre; Igor Karkarov debía entrenarlo para recibir la marca de los mortífagos, pero lo único que había conseguido era llenar su alma de odio contra el Señor Oscuro; no podía hacerse a la idea de hincarse ante una bestia por el resto de su vida.

- _Crucio_-. El joven cayó al suelo en agonía mientras el hombre lo torturaba, ésta era una escena frecuente en la escuela de Durmstrang, los pedagogos, al parecer estaban atascados en el conductivismo.

- Eres un desperdicio de mago- dijo el hombre con asco mientras veía al chico reponerse del ataque y sin esperar más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación en que entrenaban, obviamente era una perdida de tiempo, si el chico todavía no era capaz de matar a un niño muggle que aparte de ser indefenso estaba inconsciente, mucho menos podría matar a uno adulto, no importa cuanto entrenamiento tuviera.

- _Avada Kedavra, _¿ves qué fácil es? – dijo el hombre desde la puerta mientras guardaba su varita. Lo que no sabía era que el chico era más que capaz de canalizar el poder necesario para la maldición, simplemente no quería.

Draco Malfoy miró con lástima el pequeño cuerpo del niño en el que había practicado toda la semana, probablemente el crío estaba mejor ahora, aún así, sentía un enorme asco y sin querer evitarlo, arrojó el contenido de su estomago al piso.

- Tiene razón ¿sabes? A este paso, no vas a sobrevivir mucho tiempo en las filas, pero qué digo, si ni tomándote un litro de poción de la suerte vas a poder pasar la iniciación-. Draco volteó a ver al dueño de la voz, era Alexander Krum, su compañero de clases y su contrincante número uno en las prácticas de duelo.

- Largo Krum, no estoy de humor para tus pobres intentos de sarcasmo, ve a practicar en Goyle y cuando hayas desarrollado un poco de ingenio, me buscas- dijo Draco con desinterés.

Los ojos del otro chico destellaron de ira y sin responder sacó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar su primera maldición, un rayo rojo proveniente de la varita del rubio le había pegado en el pecho dejándolo inconsciente. Draco Malfoy salió de la habitación sin prestarle mayor atención al otro muchacho; de los dos jóvenes, era Draco el más fuerte, pero Alexander era más despiadado y violento, lo que lo convertía en el preferido de los maestros.

Mientras caminaba por los fríos pasillos de la escuela, Draco pensaba en lo que podría hacer para evitar la marca, sabía que huir y esconderse sería fútil, los mortífagos conocían un sin número de hechizos oscuros para rastrearlo, la única forma de permanecer oculto, sería estar rodeado de hechizos capaces de evitar y engañar a la magia negra, pero el único lugar así, era el campamento de los rebeldes; Draco sabía que el Campamento Fénix era el único territorio donde podría encontrar asilo, pero eso implicaría trabajar activamente contra su padre, y él nunca podría enfrentar a su padre en una batalla, no podía traicionarlo de ese modo.

Lucius Malfoy era un hombre frío y calculador, se encontraba dentro del círculo íntimo del Señor Oscuro, un mortífago excelente, mataba y torturaba sin pestañear, cumplía órdenes sin cuestionar por qué, había sabido cuidarse de hacer enojar a su líder, la única vez que había invocado su descontento, lo había pagado caro.

Draco sabía todo lo anterior, pero el hombre que lo crió era diferente del mortífago, no había sido un padre modelo o un ejemplo a seguir en su conducta para con los ajenos a su familia, pero había sabido ganarse el respeto y la admiración de su hijo, Lucius Malfoy veía en Draco su oportunidad de redención, lo había protegido y criado como un verdadero Malfoy, uno que no se arrodilla ante nadie y no necesita mancillarse las manos con crímenes que no le atañen porque está más allá de maniqueísmos fanáticos.

El chico sabía que su padre había estado retrasando su iniciación todo lo posible, pero esta vez el Señor Oscuro ya había escogido fecha, Draco debía presentarse con un regalo en las manos y con reverencias en la boca, justamente el día que cumplía diecisiete años, vaya regalo de cumpleaños.

- Draco¿qué tal el entrenamiento?-. Era Pierce Carrington, un chico de quince años que estaba totalmente inmerso en la propaganda de los mortífagos, realmente creía que los muggles contaminaban el ambiente y eran malos e inservibles, no le gustaba matar ni encontraba placer en el dolor y la sangre, pero consideraba que era un deber hacer su parte para contribuir al gran proyecto del Señor Oscuro. No pensaba en los mortífagos como criminales asesinos, simplemente porque no veía a los muggles como seres humanos, sino como una subespecie que debía ser eliminada.

- Ya sabes, Karkarov se molesta por cualquier estupidez y ahora tengo que prepararme una poción antidolor- contestó Draco y siguió su camino al salón de pociones. El chico lo vio irse con una mirada de reprobación, sabía que Draco saboteaba al propósito sus sesiones de entrenamiento, así que consideraba justo que recibiera un castigo apropiado; ésa era otra peculiaridad de muchos chicos como Pierce Carrington, un castigo de tu superior es necesario para el buen funcionamiento de la nueva sociedad, desde simples bofetadas hasta estancias en Tártaro, no importa cuan insignificante sea la falta, toda conducta errónea o estúpida debe ser corregida.

El salón de pociones estaba surtido con todos los ingredientes que los alumnos pudieran necesitar para hacer cualquier poción, había libros y recetas, la gran mayoría eran pociones de magia oscura, los estantes estaban llenos de plantas, ojos, pies, hígados, corazones e incluso había miembros del cuerpo humano.

Al entrar, Draco no pudo evitar contemplar por un segundo las setas venenosas, una poción con ingredientes de ese tipo acabaría con su problema en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no podía hacerlo, Draco Malfoy era el último retoño del linaje Malfoy, como primogénito y heredero, debía asegurar la continuación de la estirpe, su padre no podía hacerlo porque a pesar de que su esposa había muerto, los rituales ejecutados en su boda seguían vigentes y aseguraban que no pudiera concebir hijos bastardos y no podía tomar una segunda esposa si ya había tenido un hijo con la primera.

La continuación del apellido era más importante que cualquier problema con el Señor Oscuro, Draco debía tomar una esposa y tener un hijo antes de contemplar el suicidio e irónicamente cuando eso pasara, la muerte ya no sería una opción, porque nunca podría abandonar a un hijo suyo, debía vivir lo suficiente para asegurarle un mejor futuro, eso era una promesa que el chico se había hecho a sí mismo cuando vio a su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, sufrir las consecuencias de la debilidad de su padre, Angelo Zabini, un hombre que había cedido ante la adversidad y unas semanas antes de que su hijo cumpliera dieciséis años, había sido encontrado muerto en su mansión, desde entonces, Blaise había estado sirviendo a Lord Voldemort con pequeños encargos, tratando de limpiar el nombre de la familia y de enmendar el error de su padre, de la noche a la mañana, la vida del chico se había vuelto una pesadilla, la suya era una triste existencia.

Finalmente, Draco terminó su poción para calmar el dolor de cuerpo que le dejó la maldición de Karkarov, la intensidad había sido baja, pero si no se tomaba algo, el dolor iba a durarle al menos el resto del día. En los últimos años, los magos intelectuales de Voldemort habían estado trabajando en nuevas y mejores maldiciones, la nueva _Crucio_, requería menos poder para un mayor efecto, lo único que había que hacer era cambiar el movimiento de la varita y el dolor se intensificaba, además, los efectos secundarios por una sola maldición de corto tiempo se podían prolongar hasta una semana, vómito, delirio, escalofrío, dolor de cuerpo y a veces incluso muerte, eran sólo algunas consecuencias si no se administraba un hechizo o una poción de curación.

Cuando salió del salón, Draco se dirigió a su clase de Runas Antiguas Avanzadas, él era uno de los pocos alumnos que la tomaban y esa era su única oportunidad de poder servir en las filas del Señor Oscuro sin tener que formar parte de un equipo de mortífagos activos. Draco Malfoy era inteligente, si lograba sobresalir en un campo de estudio, tal vez el Señor Oscuro le asignaría trabajar con su cerebro, es decir, exentarlo de las actividades normales, para que pudiera estudiar y desarrollar nuevas formas de magia oscura, la idea tampoco le atraía mucho, pero era preferible a servir en misiones de "limpieza".

Al final del día, el chico rubio subió a su dormitorio sin cenar, su apetito era cada vez peor, pero las vitaminas y pociones que eran administradas cada mes en la escuela prevenían malnutrición, anemia y aseguraban que los futuros mortífagos se encontraran en óptimas condiciones de salud, chicos como Pierce Carrington veían la dotación de pociones fortificantes como una muestra más de que el Señor Oscuro se preocupaba realmente por el bienestar de los miembros de la nueva sociedad que estaba construyendo, Draco sólo lo veía como un maldito oportunista alimentando a sus cerdos antes de mandarlos al matadero.

Antes de meterse a la cama el chico escuchó un ruido en la ventana, cuando se acercó a ver qué pasaba vio a una lechuza desconocida con una carta en la pata, Draco abrió su ventana y en cuanto tomó la carta, la lechuzo voló sin esperar respuesta, el chico la vio alejarse antes de abrir el sobre, cuando el ave se perdió en la noche, el rubio buscó maldiciones en el pergamino y al no encontrar nada sospechoso finalmente leyó carta, era de su padre, cada línea que leía lo desconcertaba más.

_Draco_

_Espero que esta carta te encuentre bien, sé que tus entrenamientos con Igor Karkarov van mal, no te preocupes, afortunadamente, nada de eso ha llegado a los oídos del Señor Oscuro, no te reprocho nada, sé que el disgusto de tu entrenador no tiene nada que ver con tus habilidades. _

_Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que no debes presentarte a la iniciación, es por eso que he ideado algo que __te salvará y al mismo tiempo te pondrá en mayor peligro que si fueras un mortífago mediocre, por el momento no te puedo decir mucho así que no lo pienses demasiado y espera a que nos veamos. _

_El sábado en la noche quiero que salgas de Durmstrang y te Aparezcas en __la barraca irlandesa, sé que puedes hacerlo sin que nadie lo note, sólo empaca lo necesario para comenzar una nueva vida, cosas que no quisieras dejar atrás._

_No es una orden, simplemente te estoy dando opciones, eso algo que yo nunca tuve y no te puedo negar. _

_P.D. No necesito decirte que quemes esta carta y no comentes esto con nadie._

_Se despide_

_Tu padre. _

Cuando terminó de leer, el chico hizo un gesto imperceptible con la mano y la carta se quemó en un instante, otro movimiento y las cenizas desaparecieron, después se sentó en la cama y pensó en lo que había leído, así que su padre se había dado cuenta de su indisposición hacia el Señor Oscuro, pero ¿qué es lo qué pretendía?

El resto de la noche, Draco pensó en lo que significaba la línea sobre ser un mortífago mediocre y el peligro que correría si decidía seguir el plan de su padre, pero finalmente sucumbió al sueño y se durmió con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, _opciones,_ opciones era una palabra que conocía pero no había experimentado, algo así como libertad o paz; claro, en el desayuno podía decidir entre jugo o té, pero en las cosas que realmente importaban, como su futuro y su profesión, siempre había hecho lo que se esperaba de él, las palabras de su padre lo llenaban de anticipación y esperanza.


	5. Chapter 5

V: Lily Potter

En cuanto Lucius Malfoy llegó a su mansión después de su reunión con el Señor Oscuro, se dirigió a su estudio para mandar un mensaje, no podía seguir prolongando las cosas, debía actuar ya, con o sin la ayuda de Severus Snape.

Después de haber enviado su mensaje se dispuso a esperar con un trago de whisky, unos minutos después se escuchó ruido en la sala de Aparición, había venido, ya sólo faltaba que estuviera sólo y no rodeado de mortífagos. El hombre entró sin tocar a la puerta, Lucius se molestó pero lo dejó pasar, necesitaba su ayuda.

- Lucius, aquí me tienes, tu mensaje sonaba… desesperado-. Severus Snape tenía toda la apariencia de estar aburrido y desinteresado, pero dado que esa era su apariencia de siempre, Lucius Malfoy no le puso atención.

- ¿Qué has pensado?- preguntó, normalmente habría tenido más cuidado en el planteamiento de un asunto tan delicado, pero las circunstancias no lo permitían, además sabía que la habitación en la que se encontraban era completamente segura y el hombre con el que hablaba nunca revelaría el contenido de la conversación, no por lealtad, porque no había lealtad en los mortífagos, sino por una deuda, Severus Snape le debía a Lucius Malfoy, y había llegado el momento de colectar, pero esperaba que no llegará a tanto, Severus Snape era un amigo y apreciaba a Draco.

- Aquí está la poción, pero recuerda que el Señor Oscuro no debe saber de su existencia, no sé bien cuál es tu plan, pero me lo imagino, así que esto lo único que puedo hacer- mientras hablaba, Severus Snape sacó dos frascos de su túnica y los puso en el escritorio, sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Lucius escuchó el sonido de desaparición, tomó uno de los frascos y guardó el otro, después bajó a las celdas que había bajo su mansión, tenía a los prisioneros más importantes, gente que le seguía dando lata a los mortífagos y al Señor Oscuro, los mantenían vivos para distintos fines, experimentación, diversión, entrenamiento, de vez en cuando el Señor Oscuro hacía ceremonias especiales y le gustaba sacrificar a algún preso significativo para la resistencia, la mayoría terminaban como comida para sus víboras.

Al irse acercando a las mazmorras la fetidez crecía, casi nunca bajaba, cuando se necesitaba a algún prisionero siempre había algún lacayo que lo viniera a traer, pero esta vez no podía confiar a nadie más lo que iba a hacer, al pasar los primeros hechizos de seguridad Lucius se descubrió el brazo y las maldiciones se desactivaron, entró a la segunda celda, sólo había un hombre tirado en un rincón, había llegado hace un mes, era originario de Arabia y cuando los mortífagos tomaron control de su país el hombre opuso pelea, grave error, su linaje no era totalmente despreciable y de haber apoyado al Señor Oscuro habría podido salvar su vida y la de su familia, pero ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto morir.

- _Imperio_- en cuanto Lucius lo maldijo, el hombre se puso de pie se quedó inmóvil, el mortífago le entregó el frasco que había recibido de Snape y el preso se lo tomó sin protestar.

Sin esperar a que la poción hiciera efecto, Lucius comenzó a caminar hacia la parte más profundo de las mazmorras, el hombre iba detrás de él caminando sin preguntar a donde, cuando llegaron a la última parte del calabozo, el mortífago pronunció unas palabras y una puerta apareció en la pared, dentro había una mujer, estaba sentada en el piso y cuando vio su puerta abrirse se arrastró lo más que pudo hacia la esquina más oscura de su celda, se temor era casi palpable.

Lucius entró a la celda y le indicó al hombre que hiciera lo mismo, después esperó unos minutos para ver si la mujer hacía algo más que temblar en su rincón, pero no hubo otra reacción, después de quince años de aislamiento, la mujer había perdido las cualidades que nos hacen humanos, tal vez presentarla así ante Sirius Black no era una muy buena idea, pero ya no había regreso.

- Tócala, asegúrate de palpar su piel y no sólo su ropa- ordenó Lucius al prisionero que seguía bajo la maldición.

En cuanto el prisionero se acercó a tocarla, la mujer comenzó a agitarse y balbucear incoherencias.

- Suficiente-. El hombre se alejó de la prisionera en cuanto escuchó la orden, de repente toda su apariencia comenzó a cambiar, en unos cuantos minutos se había convertido completamente en la mujer, sus harapos igualmente habían cambiado para igualar el atuendo de la cautiva.

Lucius Malfoy miró impresionado la transformación del hombre, había usado una nueva poción secreta de Snape, la vieja poción mutijugos había dejado de ser efectiva frente a los nuevos hechizos de revelación del Señor Oscuro, esta nueva poción además de ser indetectable, permitía al usuario adquirir los recuerdos de la persona a la que debía implantar y su duración era vitalicia a menos que se administrara el antídoto, de todas formas, eso no importaba, el hombre no iba a vivir tanto tiempo.

- Mañana vas a encontrar un lazo colgado del techo, ahórcate- ordenó Lucius con voz fría al prisionero una vez que su transformación estuvo completa. La mujer debió haber comprendido las palabras porque volteó a ver al hombre con horror, pero obviamente no se reconoció a si misma en el prisionero, pues simplemente volvió a esconder su cara entre sus manos.

- _Desmayus-_. Lucius hechizó a la mujer y la levitó fuera de la celda, al salir, la puerta volvió a desaparecer, el hombre se había quedado dentro.

Finalmente, Lucius salió del sótano con la prisionera todavía inconsciente, sin perder tiempo, llamó a dos de sus elfos y ordenó que la asearan, tal vez no pudiera borrar las cicatrices emocionales, pero debía hacer lo posible para que su apariencia física fuera de la de una mujer sana.

Media hora después, el patriarca de la Casa de Malfoy salió de su mansión en compañía de Regulus Black, hermano menor de Sirius Black y su único enlace con la resistencia. Lucius había descubierto que Black trabajaba para la resistencia desde hacia años y se había guardado la información, pero aún así, el Señor Oscuro sospechaba de la lealtad de Black, por eso Regulus nunca había logrado formar parte del circulo íntimo de mortífagos, la información más importante que lograba reunir venía de los pequeños detalles que Lucius "accidentalmente" decía, ahora había llegado el momento de ser más directo y contactar a los rebeldes.

Mientras caminaban por el espeso bosque de algún lugar de Suecia, Regulus iba pensando en cómo le explicaría a su hermano la presencia de Lucius Malfoy, se suponía que debía haberle hablado antes, pero los hermanos Black no se habían podido ver y Lucius había adelantado el encuentro, por lo tanto Sirius muy probablemente los mataría antes de darles oportunidad de hablar, además, aunque los escuchará, qué probabilidad había de que aceptaran a un Malfoy en el campamento cuando el mismo Regulus no era muy bienvenido, demonio, si el propio Sirius lo había echado varias veces a punta de varita.

- ¿Estás seguro de que tienes algo bueno que ofrecer? Porque no creo que Sirius se conforme con información- preguntó Regulus por quinta vez esa noche.

- Ya te dije que si pero no la traje, si aceptan, un elfo la transportará- dijo Lucius exasperado, en serio, si no lo necesitara, ya lo hubiera entregado al Señor Oscuro por espía.

- Bueno, pero ¿qué es?- insistió Regulus.

- ¿Siempre eres así de molesto?- preguntó Lucius fastidiado y curioso, eso explicaría las tendencias fraternicidas de Sirius Black.

- Me gusta pensar que es mi llamado, uno tiene que ser bueno en algo- respondió Regulus y antes de que pudiera agregar más, una varita se enterró en su cuello, al mirar alrededor notó que estaban rodeados, diablos, debía haber puesto atención al camino, Sirius lo iba a cagar por descuidado.

- Así que nos trajiste una visita Regulus, dame una razón para dejarte explicar-. La voz suave de su hermano tan cerca de su oído le provocó un escalofrío de repulsión, su oreja era su punto más sensible, no quería a Sirius tan cerca su punto sensible, eso estaba simplemente mal.

- Sirius, perro, aléjate de mí, aunque no fueras mi hermano, no eres mi tipo-. Sirius simplemente le enterró aún más la varita, no era desconfianza, confiaba en su hermano, pero la presencia de Lucius Malfoy indicaba que podría ser un mortífago implantando a Regulus, aunque pensándolo bien, sólo Regulus reaccionaría así, más preocupado por su "punto sensible" que por su vida, típico Black.

- Bien, bien, haber, cuando éramos niños nos gustaba escondernos en la alacena de Kreacher para no ir con tía Druella porque Bella nos jalaba los cabellos y su mirada maniática nos daba miedo, una vez, por accidente la tiramos al pozo y para que no nos regañaran lo tapamos, pensábamos dejarla ahí pero Cissy nos acusó, fue cuando madre te dio esa cicatriz en…-

- Ya cállate-. Ordenó Sirius alejando su varita del cuello de su hermano, si, definitivamente ése era Regulus.

- Viene a ofrecer un trato, es sincero, bueno no en el sentido altruista de la palabra, más bien sincero en el sentido de que es lo que le conviene- explicó Regulus cuando vio la mirada de su hermano, Lucius Malfoy todavía era el blanco de varias varitas.

Sirius no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos, no importa cuantas referencias buenas diera Regulus, especialmente tomando en cuanta las referencias de Regulus, el hombre todavía sostenía que Salazar Slytherin había pasado sus últimos días viviendo en un monasterio muggle en señal de arrepentimiento.

- Bien¿cuál es el trato?- Preguntó Sirius mirando fijamente a Lucius, mientras hablaba, otros soldados restantes estaban buscando señales de magia negra y ejecutando varios hechizos en busca de más mortífagos.

- ¿Podemos hablar en otra parte? O al menos dile a Pucey que retire su varita- pidió Lucius Malfoy, tantos rebeldes juntos lo incomodaban. Sirius le hizo una señal a Adrián Pucey para que alejara un poco su varita, pero no ofreció a Lucius ir al campamento para tomar una taza de té.

- Tengo a alguien de la Orden del Fénix, puedo arreglar las cosas para liberarla, a cambio quiero asilo para mi hijo, el Señor Oscuro ha planeado la iniciación de nuevos mortífagos dentro de tres semanas, Draco debería ser parte de ese grupo pero no va a sobrevivir la iniciación y aunque lo hiciera, eso lo destruiría, necesitó sacarlo y esconderlo lo antes posible, sería una gran adquisición para ustedes, es inteligente y un buen duelista- explicó Lucius Malfoy sinceramente, odiaba el tono en que salieron sus palabras, pero esta era la única oportunidad de Draco, se lo había prometido a su madre, no importaba como, nunca debía dejarlo ser un mortífago.

Sirius Black miró pensativo al hombre, no se esperaba algo así, le sorprendía que Lucius Malfoy tratara todo el asunto como si ellos fueran la mafia del cielo, ofreciendo algo a cambio de la salvación del alma de su hijo, era estúpido, lo habrían aceptado aunque sólo trajera un estomago vacío.

- Cuando Voldemort no lo vea en la ceremonia, te va a matar- dijo Sirius.

- Tengo un plan- replicó simplemente el mortífago.

- ¿A quién tienes?- Preguntó finalmente Sirius, desde que Lucius mencionó la posibilidad de liberar a un prisionero, se había preguntado quién podría ser.

- Entonces aceptas-. Lucius debía estar completamente seguro.

- Draco puede llegar cuando quiera- afirmó Sirius ignorando el bufido indignado de su hermano, seguro todavía estaba enojado por aquella vez que lo corrió con un hechizo avis.

- Si el Señor Oscuro se entera de que está aquí, su nombre va a ser de los primeros en la lista negra de los mortífagos- advirtió el padre de Draco.

- El chico es mi sobrino, nada le va a pasar mientras esté con nosotros – reafirmó una vez más el líder de la resistencia.

- Yo soy tu hermano y todavía no me das un cuarto- reclamó indignado Regulus, la última vez había tenido que compartir con Oliver Wood y el chico roncaba.

- Cállate, tú eres un pervertido- dijo Sirius exasperado, Regulus ya había intentado conquistar a varias chicas del campamento y hubiera logrado seducir a más de una si Sirius lo dejará quedarse en el cuartel, era extraño, en Hogwarts el hermano mayor era el seductor y el menor era el serio, ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

- Si me permiten sacar mi varita, mi elfo la transportará en este mismo momento- interrumpió Lucius la discusión de los hermanos Black. Sirius lo miró un momento y después asintió levemente con un movimiento de la cabeza.

En cuanto Lucius Malfoy hubo llamado a su elfo volvió a guardar su varita pero se aseguró de tener rápido acceso a ella si lo necesitará; los demás esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la mujer, de repente, apareció un elfo con una persona a su lado, se veía delgada y parecía espantada, su túnica le cubría el rostro y no la dejaba ver bien así que se llevó las manos a la cara para quitarse la capucha de su capa, al verla, los miembros más antiguos de la resistencia la reconocieron inmediatamente, hubo varias exclamaciones, pero la de Sirius fue la más fuerte.

- ¡Lily!-.


	6. Chapter 6

VI: Pasado

Advertencia: A partir de este capítulo habrá slash entre Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, siento mucho no haberlo anunciado desde el primer capítulo pero es que surgió de la nada, si alguna de ustedes se siente incómoda con la idea, no hay razón para continuar leyendo.

La pareja central sigue siendo Hermione/Draco.

-----------------

Por algunos minutos todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos, la mujer que estaba ante ellos era Lily Potter, la madre del chico cuya muerte precipitó la destrucción del mundo mágico, su presencia no sería tan sorprendente sí su cuerpo no hubiera sido enterrado junto al de su esposo e hijo, tal vez no todos la habían conocido personalmente, pero la mayoría estaba al tanto de los sucesos de aquella noche, la noche negra, la noche que la vida se equivocó, la noche de la fallida profecía.

-¿Qué no deberías estar muerta?-. Aparentemente Regulus Black tenía la sutilidad de un toro tratando de pasar desapercibido en el ballet, afortunadamente Sirius no lo escuchó, el hombre estaba ocupado en su imposibilidad para reaccionar.

- Sólo trataba de romper la tensión- murmuró para sí mismo el menor de los Black, afortunadamente Oliver Wood, que se encontraba detrás de él, tuvo la sensatez de darle un golpe en la cabeza para evitar que Regulus siguiera hablando.

- ¿Qué pasó?-. Sirius había recuperado el uso de sus sentidos, dirigió su pregunta a Lucius Malfoy, su voz era fría y su mirada tenía un brillo que hablaba de muerte.

- No sé exactamente, el Señor Oscuro me encargó su resguardo hace unos meses, había estado en la mansión de los Zabini, cuando llegó a mi cargo yo no sabía quién era, sólo hasta que la escuché balbucear su identidad lo supe- respondió Lucius Malfoy viendo al hombre a los ojos.

Sirius simplemente bufó al escuchar al rubio e inmediatamente sacó su varita, se adelantó hacía el visitante rápidamente y con una patada que Lucius nunca vio venir lo tumbó al suelo.

- No me mientas pedazo de mierda¿qué puta madre le hiciste?-. Esta era la primera vez que muchos miembros de la resistencia veían a su líder perder el control, sólo los más antiguos recordaban al muchacho impulsivo, temperamental y apasionado que alguna vez fue, antes de la devastación, antes de que se hubiera visto obligado a seguir adelante cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie más lo haría, desde entonces Sirius era inescrutable, inamovible, una roca contra la que las olas se rompen.

- Me la entregó hace quince años con la orden de custodiarla en mis celdas, no dijo porqué, ni explicó qué paso, él mismo la depositó en una celda oculta, ejecutó varios encantamientos que le permitirían enterarse cuando por fin muriera, los hechizos de protección también prohibían la entrada, sólo los elfos podían verla, uno de ellos, Dobby, le administró una poción que la hizo dormir, estuvo en estado de coma, pretendía ahorrarle sufrimiento y angustia, tal vez salvar su mente, pero al final de ocho años, no sé cómo, el Señor Oscuro se enteró y su rabia se extendió por todo mi hogar, el elfo está en Tártaro y mi esposa muerta, eso fue hace tres años, desde entonces me dediqué a intentar descifrar las maldiciones de la celda, al fin lo logré hace unos meses, y hasta entonces supe quién era, el plan para sacarla me ha costado, el hechizo que le permite saber al Señor Oscuro sobre su muerte sigue en pie, por el momento hay otra persona implantándola pero no tardará mucho, mañana morirá- explicó el rubio desde el suelo, eso no era totalmente cierto, siempre había sabido a quién custodiaba en la celda, pero si no fuera capaz de ocultar información ante la interrogación de hombres como Sirius Black o bestias como el Señor Oscuro, entonces Lucius habría muerto hace años.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Sirius mientras observaba a la mujer, era Lily, pero no parecía Lily, no, la mujer que tenia enfrente era una pobre sombra de la joven que alguna vez fue, Sirius la recordaba fuerte, valiente, hermosa, saludable, feliz, despierta, con un brillo en los ojos que sólo las nuevas madres poseen, en cambio esta mujer, era gris, diminuta, débil, enfermiza, frágil, tenía la mirada perdida, nublada, como si su mente estuviera ausente.

- Poción de adormidera- respondió Lucius y al ver los feroces ojos de Sirius sintió la necesidad de explicar- era necesario, estaba desorientada, se estaba arañando con sus propias uñas- terminó el rubio, ahora ya estaba de pie y tenía su varita en la mano, pero sabía que si Sirius decidía atacar, no habría nada que pudiera hacer.

- Remus llévala al campamento - ordenó Sirius sin voltear a ver al licántropo, Remus, que había estado oculto en las sombra cuidando la espalda de Sirius, avanzó hacia Lily y tomándola suavemente del brazo comenzó a guiarla por el espeso bosque.

- ¡Wood!- vociferó Sirius mientras dirigía una mirada rápida a su teniente, Oliver Wood estaba a cargo de un grupo de dieciséis hombres, todos ellos especializados en protección y resguardo, sus hechizos de defensa y protección eran los mejores, sus vallas casi impenetrables, se ocupaban del resguardo del campamento y actuaban también como escolta cuando era necesario, pocas veces salían a batalla, o a atacar, su trabajo era mantener a salvo el campamento y a todos cuantos habitaban en el. Oliver es el guardián, y durante su juego ninguna quaffle entra en sus aros.

- ¡Savage!¡Weasley!- gritó Oliver entendiendo la orden implícita de Sirius, sus dos hombres también la entendieron, en cuanto escucharon sus nombres ambos se separaron del grupo y corrieron hacia Remus y Lily, sus varitas en la mano y sus movimientos sigilosos.

- ¿A quién sepultaron al lado de mi amigo y mi ahijado, qué extraño descansa en la tumba de los Potter?- preguntó Sirius a Lucius una vez que el grupo de Remus se había alejado.

- No lo sé, pienso que pudo haber sido cualquier muggle, pero no me explico por qué la necesidad del engaño, por qué molestarse en fingir su muerte- respondió Lucius Malfoy, está vez sí era sincero, se lo había preguntado varias veces y nunca llegaba a una respuesta satisfactoria.

- ¿Quién más sabe de esto?- inquirió Sirius, el estupor ya había pasado y ya sólo quedaba la confusión e incertidumbre, los cómos y porqués.

- No lo sé, pero me prohibió divulgarlo, incluso me ató con magia a mi palabra de no decirlo a los demás, tampoco escuché mencionar rumores entre el circulo superior, de hecho él tampoco lo menciona, la única vez que se tomó la molestia de volver a visitarla fue cuando se enteró de su estado de coma- respondió el rubio tratando de ocultar sus emociones, todavía le perturbaba hablar de aquella noche, la noche que su esposa había muerto a manos del autoproclamado "protector de los sangre pura", había sido la noche que cambió definitivamente el lugar de su lealtad.

Aquella vez el Señor Oscuro había estado especialmente enojado, su rabia era palpable, su mera presencia hacía el ambiente pesado y lóbrego, cuando llegó a la mansión Malfoy los residentes sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda, era la ansiedad y la angustia de la incertidumbre, el miedo que hace transpirar la piel…

_- __¡Lucius!- gritó una voz siniestra. _

_Los ocupantes de una sala ricamente amueblada temblaron sobrecogidos de miedo, la voz provenía de la sala de aparición. _

_- Draco sube a tus habitaciones y no salgas- ordenó Narcisa Malfoy en voz baja a su hijo. _

_Espantado, el chico tomó la mano de su madre y se aferró desesperadamente, tenía miedo, no quería verlo pero tampoco quería dejar a sus padres, tenía miedo, Lucius volteó a verlos antas de avanzar hacia la voz, su mirada ofrecía nada excepto desasosiego, Draco quería gritarle que no fuera, que huyeran todos juntos, tenía miedo, Narcisa apretó aún más la mano tan similar a la suya, Draco cerró un momento los ojos, trataba de controlar su estremecimiento, tenía miedo. _

_Por unos terribles segundos madre e hijo escucharon la brutal voz descargar su ira sobre su súbdito, no entendían la conversación pero el tono era inconfundible, si Lucius Malfoy no lograba placar la furia del Señor Oscuro, esa noche las serpientes beberían sangre pura. Las voces comenzaron a sonar cada vez más distantes hasta que finalmente sólo se oía el respirar entrecortado de los dos Malfoy restantes. _

_- ¿Qué va a pasar?- preguntó Draco, su temblor había cesado pero un mal presentimiento lo asfixiaba, acercó su rostro al regazo de su madre y la abrazó fuertemente. _

_- No lo sé- contestó Narcisa a su hijo mientras le acariciaba el fino cabello y lo mecía suavemente, sentía la misma opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar a Draco, quería volver a decirle que subiera a esconderse, pero sabía que sería inútil, su hijo podrá no ser el más valiente Gryffindor, pero cuando se trataba de sus pocos seres queridos, prefería morir como si lo fuera. _

_Pasaron varios minutos, minutos que se prolongaron una eternidad en la mente de Narcisa y que nunca podrían ser suficientes en la mente de Draco, finalmente se volvió a escuchar el tronar de la voz pero no el aplacante timbre de Lucius, al escucharla, Draco se irguió rápidamente y trato de limpiar su mente mientras conjuraba el valor para hablar con el Señor Oscuro. _

_- ¡Narcisa! Debo decirte que tu elfo ha sido el primero en agraciar con su presencia mi admirable Tártaro, espero que mis bestias se diviertan con él, pero no sé que tan efectivas sean mis maldiciones¿Crees que debería modificarlas?-. El tono de Voldemort era jocoso en una forma cruel, era el tono de alguien que se burlaría ante la matanza sanguinaria de un bebé._

_- No lo sé- respondió una intimidada Narcisa._

_- ¡No lo sabes! Supongo que tampoco sabes que tu esposo es un ¡Imbécil!- exclamó el Señor Oscuro, Draco levantó la vista y por sólo un segundo quiso gritar que su padre no era ningún imbécil, pero sabía que eso resultaría en la muerte de su madre y en la de él. _

_- Mi Señor, cualquier error que haya cometido mi esposo estoy segura de que lo remediara- intentó Narcisa pero eso sólo enfureció más al sujeto. _

_- No te mofes. ¡Crucio!-. Narcisa Malfoy comenzó a gritar y a revolcarse en el suelo, había sido maldecida antes, pero en esta ocasión el dolor era realmente insoportable. _

_- ¡No!- gritó Draco sin pensar, la agonía de su madre le había hecho olvidar su temor por Voldemort. _

_- Oh¿quieres que detenga el sufrimiento de tu madre?- preguntó el hombre como si realmente estuviera interesado en la respuesta._

_Draco no sabía qué contestar, la respuesta era obvia, el Señor Oscuro simplemente estaba jugando, sólo se quería divertirse con la respuesta para después hacer algo peor. _

_- Tal vez debería llevármela, estoy seguro de que Pettigrew la disfrutará, después de todo Lucius me ha decepcionado y este sería un buen comienzo para su redención-. Las palabras de Voldemort hicieron palidecer aun más a Draco, las mujeres de sangre pura nunca eran usadas así, mucho menos si eran esposas de mortífagos. _

_- Déjala- exigió el muchacho, ya no tenía miedo, ya sólo importaba el bienestar de su madre, no dejaría que el Señor Oscuro se la llevara. _

_- Oh, así que finalmente sí tienes un poco de carácter, quién lo diría, la nena de Lucius una gryffindor- se burló Voldemort, sus ojos rojos reflejaban un humor malvado. _

_Draco lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar hacia su madre, la tortura la había dejado en el pido y parecía inconsciente, cuando estuvo arrodillado a su lado, Narcisa se comenzaba a sentar, al ver al frente sus ojos se dilataron en pánico y sin pensarlo se arrojó hacia su hijo. _

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó Voldemort, la maldición iba dirigida a Draco, el descaro con que el chico ignoró su anterior burla lo molestó, nadie le da espalda a Lord Voldemort, sin embargo, Narcisa Malfoy se interpuso entre la maldición y la espalda de su hijo._

_Por unos momentos tanto Draco como Voldemort se paralizaron, pero ambos se recuperaron al mismo tiempo, el chico se volteó hacia su madre y la tendió en el suelo, suavemente le acarició el rostro, podía sentir lagrimas comenzar a llenar sus ojos pero se contuvo, Voldemort seguía en la sala, al levantar la mirada, Draco se encontró con el asesino de su madre. _

_- Un día tú también te arrodillaras ante mí- vaticinó Lord Voldemort viéndolo a los ojos. _

_- Te debería matar, pero creo que con tu madre es suficiente, dile a Lucius que todo está bien- dijo el Señor Oscuro mientras salía de la sala._

_Draco lo vio irse sintiéndose un cobarde, debería levantarse y retarlo a un duelo, vengar la muerte de su madre, pero finalmente ganó la parte pragmática de su cerebro, algún día. _

_Cuando Lucius Malfoy despertó del estado inconsciente en que la tortura del Señor Oscuro lo había dejado, subió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación en donde estaban su esposa e hijo, al llegar, el sentimiento de muerte trajo angustia a su pecho, se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar en donde reposaba Narcisa, seguía hermosa, parecía dormir, Lucius puso su fuerte mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y se arrodilló para estar a su altura, en cuanto Draco sintió el gesto de su padre se arrojó a sus brazos, por unos segundos Lucius quiso alejarlo, decirle que se controlara, pero finalmente cedió a su corazón en vez de a su cabeza y abrazó a su hijo fuertemente, no le reprochó sus lagrimas, hubiera sido un hipócrita, pequeños y rápidos espasmos de dolor sacudían a los dos hombres, nunca ha habido una escena tan masculina y tierna al mismo tiempo, sus gemidos de dolor eran un tributo para la mujer que los amó en la oscuridad y tendió sobre ellos una llama de luz que los protegería hasta encontrar el verdadero sol. _

_Mientras Lucius buscaba y ofrecía refugio en el abrazo de su hijo, abrió los ojos y con la vista nublada miró a su esposa por sobre el hombro de Draco, recordó la promesa que le había hecho algunos años antes, buscarle un vida mejor a Draco, salvar su alma, protegerlo de la demencia que conlleva la marca. _

"_Hermosa Cissy, mi promesa no será rota"._

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?-. La voz de Sirius Black trajo a Lucius de regreso al presente.

_-_ El ocupante de la celda muere mañana, el Señor Oscuro se enterara y la irá buscar, después… no lo sé- contestó Lucius.

- ¿Puedes evitar que se entere?- preguntó el mayor de los Black mientras el menor se alejaba para buscar un buen árbol en el cual descargar la vejiga.

- Mientras el impostor que dejé en la celda respire, el Señor Oscuro pensará que todo sigue igual, es la única forma- explicó el rubio en tanto intentaba bloquear la voz de Regulus que cantaba algo sobre agüita amarilla.

- Hazlo- ordenó Sirius olvidando que Lucius Malfoy no tenía por qué obedecerlo.

La única respuesta que el mortífago ofreció fue levantar una ceja, este prángana de Black pretendía mandarlo, al parecer los dos hermanos tenían más en común de lo que ambos pensaban, tanto Regulus como Sirius eran un auténtico dolor en el trasero.

- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Lucius cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius pretendía ser obedecido, debió haberlo imaginado, todos los Black son unos malditos mandones, creen tener el mundo a sus pies, parece que no saben que ese es un privilegio de los Malfoy.

- _Pasa por debajo de tu lugar de trabajo, mi agüita amarilla…-_. Regulus ajeno a todo, estaba ocupado desentonando lo que pretendía ser una canción.

Sin inmutarse Sirius apuntó su varita a la dirección en que estaba su hermano e inmediatamente el ruido paró.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo permanente?- preguntó Lucius desviándose del tema, todos a su alrededor asintieron con entusiastas gestos de la cabeza, pero Sirius simplemente los ignoró, no quería admitir que ya había tratado y fallado monumentalmente.

- Deja al impostor en la celda, no sabemos que pretende Voldemort, pero así tenemos una ventaja- explicó Sirius entendiendo que Lucius todavía no ofrecía alianza a la resistencia.

- Bien- respondió el rubio con simplicidad, Black estaba tratando de establecer una colaboración para después buscar adherencia.

- ¿Cuándo traes a Draco?- preguntó Sirius, necesitaban volver al campamento, Lucius no ofrecería nada más por el momento.

- El sábado en la noche- respondió Lucius Malfoy, al decirlo sintió un poco de alivio en el pecho.

- Bien, Regulus sabe cómo llegar- indicó Sirius.

- ¿En serio? No lo parece- contradijo el rubio.

- ¡Hey! No estaba perdido, sabía exactamente en donde estábamos, junto a ese árbol ¿ves? Es inconfundible- arguyó Regulus mientras se subía el cierre de sus pantalones, al escuchar que había recuperado su voz todos los presente soltaron un quejido resignado.

- Bueno, hasta el sábado entonces- dijo Sirius mirando a Lucius quien al ver que ya no había nada más que hacer le hizo un gesto a su elfo y la criatura lo transportó a pesar de la magia anti-aparición que los rodeaba.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó Sirius a Regulus cuando notó que éste no hacía ademán de retirarse.

- Creo que sería bueno echarle un vistazo al campamento, ver cómo están la cosas, ya sabes… escuché que tienen una nueva residente- terminó Regulus con una sonrisa de soslayo, al escuchar a su hermano, Sirius maldijo a Walburga Black, para qué maldita sea tuvo un segundo hijo.

- ¡Wood!- gritó Sirius.

- Lo tengo en la mira comandante- replicó Oliver, e inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver la mirada de Regulus.

- Oli, cariño, sabía que me deseas, pero por favor, espera a que estemos solo, arruinas mi imagen con tu cabello, ese corte está _out_¿cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir?- dijo Regulus mientras le enviaba miradas lascivas a Oliver.

- Juro que un día de estos vas a despertar castrado- amenazó Oliver.

- ¡Oh! Kinky, me gusta- respondió Regulus.

- Cálmate, sólo está intentando hacerte enojar- intervino una chica del equipo de defensa antes de que Oliver tumbara a Regulus al suelo y comenzara a golpearlo.

- Basta, vayámonos ya- ordenó Sirius, en cuanto dio la orden todos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al campamento.

El viaje de regreso fue rápido y sigiloso sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los animales y la voz de Regulus, afortunadamente la mayoría estaba acostumbrada al sonido berreante de su voz y fueron capaces de confundirlo con los demás animales del bosque.

En cuanto Sirius Black llegó al campamento se apresuró hacia la ala de medimagos y sanación, esperaba encontrar ahí a Lily, pero al entrar notó que sólo Remus estaba presente, Lily estaba dormida, tendrían que esperar para poder hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Sirius, mientras los dos hombres observaban a la mujer en la cama que antes había ocupado Hermione.

- No habló en el camino, cuando llegamos Penélope le administró una poción para dormir, cuando despierte los efectos de la adormidera habrán pasado y podremos hablar con ella- explicó Remus mientras observaba detenidamente a Sirius.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el hombre al ver que Remus tenía esa mirada, esa que parece querer analizar un misterio que en realidad no es un misterio en lo absoluto.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Remus, su tono era como el que hubiera usado para preguntar qué pensaba del clima.

- Supongo que no muy diferente de como tú te debes estar sintiendo, asombrado, desconcertado, enojado, contento, pero sobre todo confundido- las palabras de Sirius comenzaban a cargar un ligero tono de reproche, Remus sólo hizo gesto de desinterés con la cabeza y caminó hacia la salida.

- ¿Qué te pasa Remus?- exigió saber Sirius, lo siguió por todo el campamento pero Remus no contestó sino hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Sirius.

- Nada, simplemente no me lo esperaba- respondió Remus mientras se sentaba en la cama, miró alrededor con interés, a pesar de haber estado ahí cientos de veces todavía no se acostumbraba a la frialdad del cuarto, era pequeño y mezquino, sólo por unas pocas prendas de ropa cuidadosamente dobladas en una silla se podría decir que alguien vivía ahí.

- Lamento decirte que no eres el único, eso no explica tu actitud- reclamó Sirius, sus ojos grises inexpresivos.

- Supongo que sólo revivió el pasado, eso es todo- insistió Remus, realmente no valía mirar hacia atrás pero el camino andado siempre se lleva a cuestas y pesa más cuando los monstruos no han sido completamente destruidos.

- Una de dos, o hablas y me dices qué coño te tiene así o lo entierras y nunca más lo mencionas, eso quiere decir que no voy a tolerar tus desplantes de niña sentida-. Las palabras de Sirius sonaron exasperadas y un tanto molestas, cualquier otro se hubiera estremecido un poco, pero Remus estaba acostumbrado a todos los tonos de Sirius.

- Ya una vez la escogiste por sobre mí…- comenzó el licántropo sólo para ser interrumpido.

- Remus creí que este tema estaba agotado, sabes que no fue así…- intentó Sirius, pero Remus no estaba dispuesto a ceder la palabra.

- No, cállate y déjame hablar, sé que no vale la pena volver a discutirlo, pero la verdad es que siempre ha sido una sombra entre nosotros, desde aquella noche en que supuestamente me pediste perdón nunca hemos vuelto a tocar el tema- reprochó Remus, su voz era fuerte y resonaba en las paredes, el hechizo de silencio mantenía su discusión privada.

- ¿Supuestamente?¿Crees que estaba jugando?¿Que no me importó? Puta madre Remus, mi error nos costó la vida de James y de Harry, no pasa un maldito día en que no me quiera quemar en una maldita hoguera eterna por mí error- gritó Sirius, su rostro era una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

- Pero si crees que no fui sincero entonces yo no entiendo que coño haces aquí, porqué te has quedado todo este tiempo sí nunca creíste en mis palabras- reprochó Sirius.

Remus lo vio fijamente por varios segundos y finalmente bajo la cabeza, apoyó los codos en sus piernas y jalo sus cabellos desesperadamente con las manos, se quedo así algunos minutos, no quería lastimar a Sirius, creía que lo había dejado atrás pero la presencia de Lily era un recuerdo de la traición, no la de Pettigrew sino la de Sirius.

Después de Hogwarts los cuatro merodeadores casi no pudieron mantenerse en contacto, al menos no tanto como hubieran querido, sin embargo James y Sirius hicieron un esfuerzo para permanecer en comunicación, Peter, en cambio sólo asistía a las reuniones de la Orden, siempre estaba curioso por la nueva información y las siguientes misiones pero nunca preguntaba por el bienestar de sus amigos, el gran ausente era Remus Lupin, faltaba frecuentemente a las reuniones y las cartas que enviaba no eran muy informativas acerca de sus proyectos, esas cartas, a pesar de no mencionar sus asuntos presentes, sí hablaban de otras cosas más personales, en especial sus cartas a Sirius revelaban cosas de las que nunca había hablado a los demás, familia, gustos, inseguridades, problemas, destilaba todos sus pensamientos en papel, a cambio, Sirius comenzó a confiar lo que nunca se había atrevido a mencionar siquiera a James, cicatrices que su familia había dejado en su alma, defectos que quería dejar atrás y no podía.

Sin embargo, la correspondencia paró repentinamente cuando una banda licántropos atacó a Lily, quien ya tenía dos semanas de embarazo y aún no lo sabía, la pelirroja había salido a una misión al lado de otros aurores y al llegar a su destino encontraron a varios hombres lobo, ninguno logró marcarla, pero Lily aseguró haber reconocido a Remus, Sirius no sabía qué pensar, sabía que Remus nunca lastimaría a Lily, pero también sabía que estando transformado y sin su poción, no lo habría podido evitar, lo que finalmente lo convenció de su culpabilidad fue que había estado al lado de Fenrir Greyback, se sintió traicionado, le había confiado cosas que nadie más sabía, a partir de entonces nunca más le escribió ni leyó sus cartas, no le dio oportunidad de explicar, esa falta de comunicación finalmente lo llevó a confiar en Peter, un error que lamentaría toda su vida.

Aquella noche fue la más terrible en la vida de Sirius, muerte, traición, dolor, rabia, desconsuelo, ira, sus emociones eran un tornado devastador, cuando escuchó por primera vez la noticia salió en busca de Pettigrew, lo primero que quería hace era arrancarle el corazón para así poder depositarla a los pies de James, el tiempo de duelo vendría después; pero buscó por varias horas y nunca encontró al verdadero traidor, finalmente llegó a la casa de los Potter, los aurores hacía tiempo que estaban ahí, el cuerpo de James fue el primero y único que vio, no soportó más, se colapsó en el suelo y sus gritos de dolor quebraron la noche, todo paso tan rápido, no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su amigo, los aurores lo arrancaron de James y se lo llevaron inmediatamente a Azkaban y allí se habría quedado si no fuera por Regulus y Remus.

Sólo Regulus sabía que su hermano era inocente, así que tomó una decisión, Sirius lo había salvado de morir envenenado en una cueva, está vez era su turno. Una semana después del suceso en la casa de los Potter el Señor Oscuro ya tenía el control del ministerio, la Orden del Fénix se debilitaba cada vez más, los miembros que aún quedaban estaban escondidos, Regulus los buscó en vano por varios días, no logró establecer contacto con miembro alguno, finalmente, Remus tocó a la puerta de Grimmauld Place, Sirius le había confiado el reencuentro con su hermano en una de sus últimas cartas, hablar con Regulus era la única esperanza de Remus para comprobar la inocencia de Sirius, a pesar del dolor, no lo pensaba dejar sólo, tenía que haber una buena explicación y cuando finalmente la escuchó, el dolor comenzó a ceder, en su lugar se estableció una determinación de hierro para rescatar a Sirius.

Aquella fue la última misión de la Orden del Fénix como tal, después del rescate de Sirius ya sólo quedaban pequeñas fracciones de combatientes que no se daban por vencidos, cada quien parecía pelear cómo quería, no había orden ni líder, sólo revoltosos sin orden, y las cosas habrían seguido igual si Sirius no hubiera encontrado la voz que lo sacó de su estado de culpa y dolor.

_- No sé qué haces aquí, me estorbas Sirius, no necesito a un perrito cojo en busca de lástima, si quieres ahogarte en tus penas recomiendo que lo hagas rápido y sin teatro, no tengo tiempo para ti-. Eran las palabras más brutales que Remus le había dirigido a su amigo en toda la vida, pero estaba cansado, ya lo había intentado todo y nada funcionaba, Sirius se estaba consumiendo en whisky y dolor. _

_- Jódete Remus, tú no entiendes- replicó el joven, no estaba borracho aún pero pronto lo estaría. _

_- ¿Qué no entiendo?¿Qué es lo que según tú, no puedo comprender, eh, la traición, la pérdida, el fracaso? Anda dime por favor, explícame porqué tu situación es tan especial-exigió Remus mientras se acercaba a Sirius._

_- James era mi mejor amigo, confió en mí para protegerlo a él y a su familia, y yo le fallé, me creí tan astuto cambiando el plan, pensaba que tú me habías… nos habías traicionado, no sabía nada- gritó Sirius a la cara de Remus. _

_- ¿Por qué nunca me confrontaste si realmente me creías traidor?¿Por qué te quedaste callado?¿Tienes idea de cuanto dolió tú silenció?¿Crees que tú fuiste el único que se sintió traicionado?¿Qué hay de mí?¿Que hay de tú traición para conmigo? Me desechaste, simplemente me sacaste de tú vida cómo si no importara, creíste la primera versión de los hechos sin venir a mí por una explicación, no me diste una oportunidad, en cambio yo nunca te quité mi lealtad a pesar de tu trato, cuando todos te creían culpable yo busqué pruebas de tu inocencia¿Por qué Sirius?¿Por qué no pudiste hacer lo mismo por mí?- reprochó Remus, sus manos sostenían a Sirius fuertemente de los hombros y lo agitaban como si fuera un muñeco de trapo._

_- Por qué tenía miedo, no quería escuchar de tu boca las palabras que confirmaran lo que los hechos decían, creí que sí no te veía entonces no sería cierto, perdóname Remus, tenía miedo- respondió Sirius desesperadamente, Remus simplemente lo empujó con repugnancia._

_- Me das asco, tú no eres un Gryffindor, me alegra que James esté muerto, así no tiene que ver el asqueroso cobarde que en realidad eres- siseó Remus._

_- Cállate- vociferó Sirius con ira. _

_- No, ya me harte de ti, tú maldita arrogancia haciéndote pensar que sólo importan tus sentimientos¿crees que tu estúpido error le importa un bledo a los demás? No Sirius, el pasado ya lo tuvimos que dejar atrás, no tenemos tiempo para arrepentimientos inútiles, el monstruo está en la puerta y tus lloriqueos no ayudan en nada, ya no nos importa quién traicionó y quién no, lo único relevante es quién está dispuesto a ayudarnos ahora y ese evidentemente no eres tú, así que una vez más te digo, lárgate con tu whisky a otra parte, aquí no hay lugar para cobardes-. Lo siguiente que pasó cambió la vida de ambos hombres, ninguno supo quién fue el que dio el primer paso, mientras Remus vociferaba, ambos cuerpos se habían acercado hasta que cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, el jadeo de Remus hacía que su pecho rozara levemente el de Sirius con cada inhalación, un segundo y una mirada después dos bocas demandantes se encontraron a medio camino entre la locura y el deseo. _

_Fuego. Era fuego, Sirius sintió que su boca y su cuerpo se encendían con cada roce, cada desesperada caricia incitaba a llevar todo hasta las últimas consecuencias, la calida lengua de Remus le hizo sentir que tal vez, esta sería le mejor experiencia de su vida. _

_Desesperación, pura desesperación y deseo fue lo que sintió Remus, nunca sería suficiente, insaciable, imperdonable, injustificable. _

_- ¿Es esto lo que quieres?- murmuró Remus mientras recorría con sus labios y dientes el cuello de Sirius, le gustaba cómo su barba de una semana le picaba los labios. _

_- Sí- susurró Sirius mientras dirigía la boca de Remus a sus labios, no estaba listo para dejarla ir. _

_- Bien, búscame cuando estés listo- dijo Remus haciendo lo posible por retomar el control de su cuerpo. _

_- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius despertando su lujuria pero todavía podía sentir el deseo en su cuerpo. _

_- Que no voy a permitir que me uses para aliviar tu dolor, no te puedo ayudar a sanar Sirius, no soy un ángel, no esperes que te salve, no puedo curar tus heridas, eso lo vas a tener que hacer tu sólo, hay veces que nos tenemos que levantar con nuestras propias fuerzas. No soy James, no puedo ofrecerte un refugio para que te escondas cuando las cosas van mal, lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme y dejar que resuelvas tus problemas, me gustaría poder ayudarte más, pero la verdad es que esta oscuridad que comienza a cernirse sobre el mundo apenas empieza, si me quedo en tu vida y te ayudo a remendar lo que queda de ti, nunca vas a estar completo. Busca tu camino y yo buscaré el mío, no sé si sean paralelos, pero espero que sí, porque no quiero joderte más bien quiero que tú me jodas- explicó Remus mientras le entregaba a Sirius su capa, su varia, y su botella de whisky. _

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga?-. Sirius estaba totalmente perdido, no tenía idea de en donde comenzar. _

_- Lo que tengas que hacer, ve y encuentra un objetivo, algo que le de sentido a tu vida y te regrese el sentimiento de pertenencia, no puede ser conmigo, no quiero que camines detrás de mí toda la vida, no puedo destruirte de esa forma, prefiero verte consumido en litros de alcohol- replicó el licántropo._

_- ¿Vas a estar aquí?- preguntó Sirius, sentía inseguridad, Remus era lo único que le quedaba, la incertidumbre amenazaba con la definitiva derrota. _

_- No lo sé, no puedo prometerte nada, pero eso no es lo que importa, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti- dijo Remus, ya estaban en la puerta y no sabía cuando se volverían a ver. _

_- Sí importa Remus- insistió Sirius. _

_- No puedo esperarte toda la vida, entiéndelo Sirius, no quiero que me sigas ni tampoco quiero tener que correr para que no me dejes, no quiero perderme en ti, no esperes que sea una de tus tontas niñas de Hogwarts, nunca te voy a llamar guapo o papito, no me voy a derretir con una de tus miradas, tampoco voy a llorar si me desprecias, no me voy a enamorar de ti, pero puedo amarte carnalmente el resto de nuestras vidas - Remus intentó explicar lo mejor que pudo. _

_- Hasta entonces Remus, nuestros caminos se van a cruzar, lo juro- prometió Sirius y con último beso como testigo de su juramento se dio la vuelta para ir a convertirse en el hombre que quería ser, pero antes de salir, un retrato en la pared lo detuvo, era de los cuatro merodeadores, la cara de Peter era una ofensa. _

_- Juro por Harry que un día voy a encontrar a ese maldito traidor y lo voy matar, le voy a arrancar el corazón y me voy a reír mientras lo hago, lo último que el asqueroso hijo de puta va a ver en sus últimos momentos es a mí devorando su espíritu y mandándolo al infierno, hasta entonces que los dioses lo protejan__-. Esa fue la primera vez que Remus vio la mirada asesina de Sirius, era siniestra, el iris de sus ojos se tornó frío y lúgubre, su rostro se ensombreció y finalmente se alejó, la siguiente ocasión en que los dos hombres se volverían a ver todavía estaba lejos. _

…

- Remus, no va a pasar otra vez- aseguró Srirus, sabía que Remus estaba reviviendo los sucesos del pasado.

- Más te vale, Regulus me ha hecho proposiciones otra vez- dijo Remus con una media sonrisa.

- Ese perro, un día lo van violar y voy a estar ahí para verlo todo- replicó Sirius, su hermano era una molestia, andaba por el campamento aterrorizando a todos con sus ideas de diversión, lo peor era cuando se encontraba con los gemelos Weasley o los Prewett, peor aún cuando estaban los cinco, Sirius hacía todo lo posible porque eso no sucediera más de una vez al mes.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Remus con una ceja en alto.

- No empieces conmigo lunático- advirtió Sirius mientras avanza hacia la cama en que estaba Remus, pero nunca llegó a su destino, una conmoción de fuera anunciaba la llegada de los gemelos Prewett, debía salir antes de que destruyeran el campamento en colusión con Regulus.

--------

Notas:

El capítulo original es más descriptivo, éste está tan editado que mis dedos casi sangran, creo que con rating M pude haber sido un poco más explicita, pero preferí ir más despacio en caso de que alguna de ustedes este leyendo por primera vez slash, repito que no será la pareja central, pero si ocupará un buen numero de capítulos. Todavía falta ver mucho de su pasado.

Sé que Draco y Hermione han tardado mucho en aparecer, en especial con respecto a Hermione, hay muchas cosas que aclarar, prometo hacerlo en el próximo capítulo, y espero que en los siguientes dos pueda narrar el primer encuentro.

Tal vez hubo un abuso de flashbacks, pero lo considero necesario para poder explicar a los personajes, si creen que son innecesarios, por favor díganme.

Apuesto a que el Regulus que manejo no es como ustedes se lo hubieran imaginado (sé que para mí estaría demasiado OoC) pero prometo que hay una explicación, creo yo, plausible. Todavía falta mucho que ver con respecto a él, más adelante su papel será muy importante. Por cierto la canción que canta es _Mi agüita amarilla_ de Los toreros muertos.

Sí se están preguntando qué pasa con los Weasley, pues ya se dieron cuenta de que al menos lo gemelos estarán, no estoy segura con respecto a los demás, creo que no son necesarios para la historia, pero nada es seguro.

A pesar de que yo sí uso demasiadas palabrotas al hablar, normalmente evitó usarlas en mis fics, en especial las más altisonantes, no es cuestión moral sino estética, no quiero hacer caer a los personajes en lo vulgar, pero creo que en este caso Sirius está justificado, díganme si me excedí por favor.


End file.
